Les perles de l'Ange
by Kann95
Summary: Evanglynn, dîtes Ange, vit dans la banlieue de New York avec son père, Jack O'Connor. Elle n'est pas pleinement heureuse car certaine d'être anormale, mais ne le montre à personne. Un jour, son père décide pour une raison obscure de retourner à ses racines et l'embarque à l'autre bout des Etas-Unis, dans une bourgade appelée Forks... Là-bas, elle va enfin LE rencontrer...
1. Le petit mot de l'auteure

Bonjour !

Je voulais juste informer les lecteurs et lectrices que si cette fanfiction ressemble beaucoup à l'originale, c'est normal !  
J'aime quand une fanfiction suit presque fidèlement la trame de l'histoire originale !  
Voilà... C'était juste pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris en lisant !

Bonne lecture à tous !


	2. Prologue

La petite fille avait les yeux grands ouvert, d'un bleu vitreux, fixés sur le ciel. Ses couettes blondes pendaient tristement de chaque côtés de son crâne mouillé. Jack eut l'air sincèrement peiné lorsqu'il vit le corps de la petite Nova Scott étendu sur la plage.

- Et merde... jura-t-il, se laissant tomber à terre, juste à côté du cadavre.

Harry, qui avait observé la scène de la route, s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Pauvre gamine... murmura-t-il, son regard caressant l'horizon gris par ce jour nuageux. Elle avait pas dix ans, d'après le dossier, dit-il plus fort.

Ils entendirent une voiture s'arrêter loin dans leur dos, Jack tourna brusquement la tête. Il étouffa un gémissement en voyant Ruth Scott descendre du véhicule et déambuler d'un pas hésitant vers eux. La jeune femme de vingt-et-un an ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa petite sœur.

Elle avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris perle et un teint très pâle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était de toute beauté. Ruth s'arrêta à un mètre du corps de sa petite sœur. Jack pouvait voir dans quel état de choc elle était en observant sa jugulaire qui pulsait follement. Soudain, une larme coula, suivit de dizaines d'autres, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se retrouve à genoux sur le sable, secouée par les sanglots.  
Ni Jack ni Harry n'ouvrirent la bouche, respectant le chagrin d'un femme à qui on avait enlevé la sœur adorée. Ruth enfouit son visage dans ses mains, n'acceptant pas la vérité qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle. Jack tira un paquet de cigarettes de la poche intérieur de sa veste et tenta d'en allumer une, sans succès.

Sa main tremblait trop.

Harry rejoignit sa voiture, sûrement pour prévenir la police de la découverte du cadavre de la jeune Nova. Jack tourna la tête vers le grande sœur qui semblait sur le point de manquer d'air, les pleurs comprimant sa poitrine. Lui aussi était bouleversé par le mort de la petite. Après tout, il avait été embauché en désespoir de cause pour retrouver la plus jeune sœur Scott. Ruth avait fait appel à ses dons médiumnique pour tenter de la retrouver. Malheureusement, rien n'y avait fait, et il était arrivé trop tard.  
Il savait que officiellement, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, mais officieusement il y avait peut-être encore quelque chose à tenter. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, mais l'heure n'était plus au règlement. Jack se leva pour se rasseoir quelques pas plus loin, à côté de la jeune femme.

- Mlle Scott ?

Elle ne répondit pas, abandonnée dans l'abyme de son monde de douleur.

- Et si je vous disais que ce n'est pas la fin, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Qu'il y a peut-être encore quelque chose à tenter pour votre sœur.

Les pleurs cessèrent presque immédiatement alors qu'elle relevait le tête vers lui, les yeux brillants d'espoir et de détermination.

- Écoutez-moi attentivement.


	3. Chapitre 1

- Papa ! le héla-t-elle par la fenêtre. C'est prêt !

Jack sourit en entendant la voix guillerette de la jeune fille l'appeler. Il lâcha sa pelle dans le trou qu'il était en train de creuser - il voulait planter un arbre dans le jardin pour une raison qui échappait à sa fille en raison de leur départ imminent - et monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à la petite maison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ma puce ?

- Comme d'habitude, p'pa, purée et salade. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, gronda-t-elle.

Il s'assit à table et attendit que sa fille ait fait de même pour commencer à manger.

- Alors, c'est pour quand que tu te mets à cuisiner la viande, ma puce ?

Elle leva ses yeux gris perle au ciel et fit la moue. Le visage de Evangelynn était si peu souvent animé par des émotions qu'il savourait même les moments où elle était agacée.

- Ça sera pour quand tu te décideras à faire la cuisine toi même. Moi, je sais faire que la purée et assaisonner la salade. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je te dis !

Jack mastiqua sa salade.

- Mais je sais encore moins bien cuisiner que toi, Evangelynn. Je suis un nouveau-né dans ce domaine

- Alors je dois tenir ça de toi, conclu-t-elle en avalant sa purée, un minuscule sourire au coin des lèvres.

.

.

.

Lize s'assit en face de son amie à la bibliothèque, excitée comme jamais.

- Tu devineras JA-MAIS ce qui vient de se passer, Ange ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je sais pas, Lizzy, dit-elle en souriant. Une invasion d'aliens en plein cours d'anglais ?

Lize ignora sa réponse et Evangelynn posa son stylo sur la table, lui accordant toute son attention.

- J'étais aux toilettes en train de... pas besoin de te faire un dessin, se rattrapa-t-elle. Et j'ai entendu Jessica di...

- Jessica Rosenbaum ? l'interrompit Evangelynn.

- Ouais. Donc, je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle était à fond sur... s'arrêta Lize, ménageant le suspens.

- Sur ?

Ange jouait le jeu et Lizzy se pencha sur la table pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Evangelynn écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle, se levant précipitamment en renversant sa chaise. Oh ! La pute !

Des regards convergèrent vers elle et la bibliothécaire la regardait d'un air courroucé. Son amie s'appuya sur le dossier et croisa les bras, aux anges et assez fière de son petit effet.

- Et oui, ma chère Ange ! Mais en même temps je la comprends, chuchota-t-elle, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Ton père est TROP sexy...

Evangelynn donna une tape sur la tête de Lize. Une tape un petit trop forte peut-être car son amie gémit, mais n'osa protester.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de pas fantasmer sur mon père, Lize !

- OK, OK, calme-toi ! protesta-t-elle. Mais Ange, on peut difficilement dire que ton père est laid, quand même !

Elle se rassit lentement et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs ébène, réfléchissant pour une énième fois au physique de son père.  
Des cheveux roux foncés assortis à des yeux verts feuille lui donnaient un certain charme et certifiait son appartenance au peuple irlandais. Il était grand et musclé, sa mâchoire était carré et il avait un nez droit. Evangelynn trouvait, évidemment, elle aussi que son père était un bel homme. Mais de là à accepter que des petites salopes comme Jessica Rosenbaum aient des vues sur lui... Cette simple pensée l'a mettait dans une colère noire. Surtout que connaissant son père, il céderait aux avances très facilement...  
Qui était sa dernière amante en date déjà ?

Ingrid ? Carolynn ?

Ou alors était-ce Gwendolynn ?

Lize décida de couper court à cette discussion et changea de sujet.

- En fait, Ange. C'est pour quand que tu déménages dans ce bled paumé au fin fond de l'état du Washington ? demanda-t-elle.

Evangelynn se renfrogna.

- Dans moins d'une semaine, ronchonna-t-elle. On part pour Forks dimanche.

.

.

.

Lize et Evangelynn avaient passé le restes de la semaine collé-serré, séchant la plupart des cours pour traîner en ville ensemble.

New York était une ville tellement dynamique !  
Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire là-bas, aussi elles assistèrent à plusieurs comédies musicales à Broadway, dégustèrent tellement de glaces qu'Evangelynn se jura de ne plus jamais en manger et se promenèrent à Central Park en courant et criant après les pigeon comme deux gamines. Quand le matin du dimanche arriva, elles étaient toutes les deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre et les larmes aux yeux. Elles se promirent de s'écrire tout les jours et de s'appeler régulièrement.

Tandis que la voiture s'éloignait de la jolie petite maison de banlieue, Ange regarda Lizzy - qui lui faisait signe de la main - disparaître à un carrefour et elle sentit comme un poids peser sur sa poitrine.  
Lize était sa seule amie.  
La seule fille du lycée qui avait accepter tout ses défauts et ses bizarreries et qui lui avait montrée les siennes en retour.  
Tout d'un coup, ses émotions sortirent d'hibernation et elle en voulu énormément à son père de l'arracher à sa fidèle amie pour la traîner de l'autre côté des Etats-Unis dans une ville perdue en plein milieu de nul part.  
Jack sembla remarquer l'air morose sur le visage de Evangelynn car il pressa son genoux de la main qui ne tenait pas le volant.

- Désolé, ma puce. Sincèrement. Mais je suis sûr que tu va adorer Forks, dit-il, convaincu par ses propres arguments.

«_ Bien essayé,_ pensa-t-elle. _Mais pas crédible pour un sou, p'pa _»

Elle tourna la tête vers la vitre du côté passager et se perdit dans ses sombres pensées.


	4. Chapter 2

Evangelynn contempla sa nouvelle maison toute blanche au toit en tuiles noires. Des roses grimpantes d'un rouge éclatant grimpait sur un morceau de la façade.  
Elle détourna les yeux.  
Ange ne voulait aimer cette belle maison, si différente de celle où elle habitait avant.

« _N'oublie pas, Evangelynn. Ici, ce n'est pas chez toi. C'est juste en attendant que papa se lasse de ce trou_, se répétait-elle avec espoir »

Jack déposa sa valise à côté d'elle et lui sourit.

- Va mettre ta valise dans le salon et rejoins moi derrière, ma puce. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il avait l'air aussi excité qu'un gosse et en le voyant ainsi, elle devina ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.  
Elle sut qu'il avait préparer une surprise pour elle.  
Pour la forcer à aimer cet endroit.

Malheureusement, il allait tomber de haut.

Evangelynn n'aimait pas faire souffrir son père. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était si différente des autres filles. Si elle était à la limite de l'associable et pratiquement mono-expressive.  
Mais, elle était comme ça.  
Elle disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et réfléchissait ensuite à la portée de ses paroles.  
Et puis, il était son père.  
C'était son devoir de faire attention aux sentiments de son enfant.

.

.

.

Ange déposa sa valise dans le séjour et se put s'empêcher de le trouver coquet avec ses rideaux jaune pâles et ses meubles rustiques peint en beige. Elle huma les fleurs qui se trouvait dans un vase sur la table à manger. Apparemment, son père avait des amis qui s'étaient occupés de la maison pendant son absence.

Car Forks était la ville de naissance de son père. Il était né de parents irlandais mais avait vécu au fin fond du Washington.  
Cette maison était celle de son enfance.  
Evangelynn fit le tour de la maison pour voir ce que lui avait concocté son père comme cadeau de bienvenue. Elle entendit deux autres voix mêlées avec celle de son père.

« _Super..._ »

Elle s'était attendue à avoir un peu de temps avant de faire la connaissance des amis de son père.  
Mais il semblait que celui-ci veuille accéléré le mouvement. Elle rejoignit son père ainsi que ses deux invités. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'âge mûr en fauteuil roulant et d'un adolescent. Ils étaient tous les deux typés, du sang amérindiens devaient sûrement couler dans leurs veines.

- Evangelynn. Je te présente Billy Black et son fils, Jacob, déclara son père en les désignant de la main.

- Enchantée, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Jacob paraissait avoir quatorze, peut-être quinze ans, et avait de longs cheveux noirs luisants retenus par un élastique au niveau de la nuque. Sa peau brun-roux était belle et soyeuse, ses yeux sombres étaient profondément enfoncés au-dessus des méplats prononcés de ses joues. Quelques traces de rondeur enfantine s'attardaient encore autour de son menton.  
L'un dans l'autre, il avait un trèsjoli visage.

« _Il aurait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil de Lize_, songea-t-elle, triste »

Jacob lui tendit une main en souriant largement et malgré son envie de détester tout à Fors, elle sentait qu'elle l'aimait bien. Ange serra sa main lisse en lui rendant un sourire, en beaucoup plus discret.  
Elle salua également le père du jeune homme. Puis son regard fut attiré par quelque chose que Jack tentait de dissimuler derrière lui.

Sa bouche forma un O parfait.

- Oh... articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Mon Dieu, papa ! C'est... ?!

Billy et lui se concertèrent du regard et sourirent, ravis.

- Oui, ma puce. C'est bien ce que tu crois. Pour fêter ton arrivée en ville et ta première journée de cours, qui est demain comme tu le sais.

Un immense sourire s'inscrit sur le visage de Evangelynn tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la moto.

- C'est une Gillet Herstal ?! s'écria-t-elle, folle de joie.

L'engin était légèrement rouillé et avait encore les pochettes accrochées derrière la selle d'origines et une espèce de lanterne ancienne – comme celle en haut des phares, et qui était effectivement l'ancêtre du phare de voiture, mais en modèle réduit.

- Ouais, acquiesça Jacob. C'est une Gillet Herstal HP sport et elle date de 1923. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle roule comme une jeune fille.

- Même si elle faisait du 2km à l'heure, je l'adorerais ! Oh merci, papa ! le remercia-t-elle en plantant un baiser sur sa joue.

Il la prit par la taille et la tourna vers les deux Black.

- Remercie plutôt Billy de me l'avoir vendu et Jacob de l'avoir remis à neuf, ma puce !

- Merci Billy ! Merci Jacob !

Elles les embrassa tout les deux également. Ange sautait littéralement de joie, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal et elle savait que son père avait atteint son objectif en lui offrant cette moto pour son arrivée.

Mais il avait touché son point sensible : les machines.

Alors, elle n'aurait pu être plus heureuse qu'à ce moment-là.


	5. Chapitre 3

Pendant une folle seconde, Evangelynn se demanda où est-ce qu'elle était tombée.  
Elle ne reconnaissait ni les murs bleu et blanc de la pièce ni les meubles beiges.  
Puis elle se souvint du déménagement et de son arrivée à Forks ce qui la déprima, avant de se rappeler également de son cadeau.

- Une Gillet Herstal !

Ange n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire et elle du jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour être sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais non, la moto était bien là, sagement protégée par une bâche. Evangelynn sauta su lit aux draps bleu marine et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.  
Ça lui faisait bizarre de dire SA salle de bain, puisque dans son ancienne – non, son AUTRE maison – elle partageait avec son père la salle de bain. Elle se regarda attentivement dans le miroir se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ils étaient noirs ébènes, définitivement raides et très longs. Si longs que lorsqu'elle s'asseyait par terre et qu'ils étaient détachés, ils traînaient par-terre. Ange soupira et les attacha rapidement en une longue tresse.  
Elle passa dans sa chambre, s'habilla tout aussi rapidement et descendit.

Jack, son père, était déjà dans la cuisine et buvait un café en lisant le journal. Ils se répartissaient, en fait, les tâches. Jack faisait le café, le ménage et la vaisselle et elle s'efforcer de cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable comme elle pouvait.  
Il sourit lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine et lui servit immédiatement une tasse.

- Prête pour ton premier jour ? demanda-t-il en la regardant boire la boisson chaude.

Elle finit la tasse et s'attela au petit-déjeuner.

- Comme pour me pendre, répondit-elle, ayant retrouvé ses sarcasmes adorés pendant la nuit.

Evangelynn prépara rapidement du bacon et des œufs pour son père et elle, un petit sourire en coin malgré elle, qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître.

« _Bon sang ! Même la cuisine – la pièce – est parfaite ici !_ grogna-t-elle intérieurement, mécontente de son... contentement »

.

.

.

Jack la regarda minutieusement de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à partir au lycée.  
Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux pas mettre une barrette ou un truc comme ça, ma puce ? On voit pas tes yeux.

Elle lissa sa frange qui cachait effectivement une partie de son regard gris.

- C'est fait exprès, papa. Et j'ai pas besoin de commentaire sur mes cheveux dès le premier jour.

- Ils sont tellement beaux, tes yeux, Evangelynn. Tu devrais les montrer.

Elle secoua la tête d'un signe négatif.

- Une autre fois.

- Alors fais au moins un effort pour tes vêtements, protesta-t-il.

Baissant les yeux sur son T-shirt à manche longue noir, son jean noir, ses Doc Martins noires et sa veste à capuche noir, Evangelynn se mordit la joue.  
Elle avait prit les premier vêtements qui venaient, et comme la plupart de sa garde de robe étaient noirs... et bien cela donnait un résultat comme celui de ce matin-là.  
Ange sortit et son sac sur le dos, lançant un au revoir à son père sans se changer pour autant.

Tant pis.

Et s'arrêta au moment de monter sur la moto, savourant l'instant. Elle attrapa ses lunettes aviateurs, '' vintage '' d'après son père, dans sa poche et les descendit sur son nez. Il aurait été sacrilège à ses yeux de mettre un casque moderne sur une moto de ce style, alors elle faisait à l'ancienne.

.

.

.

Bien qu'elle n'y ait jamais mit un pied, trouver le lycée fut un jeu d'enfant. Comme la plupart des autres édifices officiels locaux, il était situé le long de la quatre voix. Il n'y avait encore personne sur la parking du lycée de Forks et c'était très bien comme ça. D'après son père, le lycée de Forks accueillait trois cent cinquante-sept élèves – enfin... cinquante-huit à présent. À New York, les classes de première comptaient à elles seules plus de sept cent individus.

De quoi passer inaperçue facilement, en somme.

On aurait dit une série de maisons identiques construites en briques bordeaux. Le lycée était noyé au milieu de tant d'arbres et d'arbustes qu'elle eut d'abord du mal à en mesurer l'étendue. C'était une des choses qu'elle aimait - sans se l'avouer - à Forks : la végétation dense qui donnait une légère teinte verte à la lumière environnante.  
Elle se gara tranquillement et décida d'aller dans le premier bâtiment qui arborait un panneau ACCUEIL, au-dessus de la porte. L'intérieur était brillamment éclairé et très chaleureux, bien plus en tout cas que ce qu'elle s'était attendu. Le bureau n'était pas vaste : une salle d'attente exiguë avec des chaises pliantes capitonnées, une moquette mouchetée, orange et de mauvaise qualité, des murs surchargés d'avis et de trophée, une grosse horloge bruyante.

« _Il doit y avoir un engrenage de coincé_, songea-t-elle en fixant l'horloge »

La pièce était coupée en deux par un long comptoir qu'encombraient des dépliants aux couleurs vives et des corbeilles métalliques débordant de paperasses. Derrière, trois bureau dont l'un était occupé par une matronne à lunettes et à cheveux rouges.

« _Wouah, alors ça c'est pas commun_ »

La femme aux cheveux flamboyant leva le tête.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Je m'appelle Evangelynn O'Connor, l'informa-t-elle.


	6. Chapitre 4

Immédiatement, un éclat s'alluma dans son regard. La secrétaire la connaissait. Elle était d'ailleurs sûrement un sujet de ragots : la mystérieuse fille – que personne n'avait jamais vu – de Jack O'Connor enfin rentrée au '' bercail ''.

- Ah oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

« _Dans le mille_ »

La secrétaire fouilla dans une pile de papiers dangereusement instable et en dénicha ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Voici ton emploi du temps et un plan du lycée.

Evangelynn étudia les deux papiers tandis qu'elle lui montrait les chemins les plus rapide pour aller à ses cours. Ange enregistra le tout dans un coin de sa tête. Elle lui donna aussi une fiche à faire signer à chaque professeur et l'avertit qu'elle devait la lui rapporter à la fin de la journée.  
Enfin, elle sourit et lui souhaita de se plaire à Forks.

« _Compte là-dessus_, ironisa Evangelynn, qui refusait toujours d'avouer que ce n'était pas si terrible que cela »

Retournant au parking, elle constata que les élèves avaient commencés à arriver et que la plupart avaient des vieilles voitures.  
Pas autant que sa moto, mais qu'en même.  
Ici, la plus '' belle '' voiture était un Volvo et elle détonnait franchement.  
Lorsqu'elle se décida à aller en cours, Ange jeta un dernier coup d'œil au plan et le rangea dans son sac. Elle rabattit sa capuche et se mêla à la foule d'adolescents, se félicitant de d'avoir inconsciemment mit des vêtements passe-partout. Une fois la cantine dépassée, elle trouva sans problème le bâtiment 3 – quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée de mettre un gros chiffre au-dessus de la porte pour l'indiquer. Evangelynn franchit la porte derrière deux imperméables unisexes.

La salle de classe était modeste. Les élèves qui la précédaient suspendirent leurs manteaux à deux rangées de patères. Evangelynn fit de même et observa ses prédécesseurs. C'étaient deux filles, l'une blonde l'autre châtain.  
Elles étaient toutes deux très pâle.

Au moins, Ange n'aurait pas à se soucier d'être blanche comme une morte.

Elle apporta sa fiche au prof qui la dévisagea bêtement en voyant son nom. Une réaction très désagréable. Il lui rendit la fiche et lui donna une place au fond de la classe après qu'elle lui ait demandé si il avait fini de la dévisager.  
Il s'appelait M. Mason et elle se promit de sécher le plus souvent possible son cours.  
Sa place étant au fond, les autres auraient plus de mal à la reluquer, mais ça ne décourageait pas la plupart d'entre eux. Evangelynn baissa les yeux sur la bibliographie qu'avait distribuer le professeur.

Shakespeare, Brontë, Chaucer, Faulkner.

Elle avait tout lu.

Parce que son père avait toujours tenu à ce qu'elle ait une excellente culture littéraire, et ce, depuis l'enfance.

- Super... marmonna-t-elle.

Pas étonnant qu'elle déteste cette matière. Evangelynn croisa les bras sur la table et y enfouit sa tête, piquant un petit somme.

.

.

.

Elle sursauta quand un bourdonnement nasal qui devait faire office de sonnerie retentit, la tirant de son demi-sommeil. Aussitôt qu'elle eut levée la tête, un boutonneux dégingandé aux cheveux aussi noirs qu'une nappe de pétrole se pencha depuis la rangée voisine pour lui parler.

- Tu es Evangelynn O'Connor, hein ?

Le prototype du joueur d'échecs excessivement serviable.

- Excellente déduction, lâcha-t-elle en se levant.

- On peux te donner un surnom, c'est un peu trop long Evangelynn, dit-il en riant.

Pendant un court instant elle se demanda qui était les '' on '', mais abandonna vite. Elle ne voulait pas se fouler un neurone à force d'essayer de comprendre un cas comme celui-là.

- Ange, c'est bien.

Tous ceux qui étaient dans un rayon de trois chaises se retournèrent pour la lorgner.  
Ils ressemblaient étrangement à des rapaces observant une proie.

- Quel est ton prochain cours ? demanda-t-il.

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire.

- Civilisation avec Jefferson dans le bâtiment 6.

Étant cernée de tous côtés par des regards avides, Evangelynn décida qu'ils étaient définitivement des rapaces et elle, la proie.

- Je vais au 4, je peux te montrer le chemin. Je m'appelle Eric.

- Ah, merci, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Ange enfila sa veste et ils sortirent sous la pluie qui avait repris de plus belle. Elle aurait juré que plusieurs personnes marchaient suffisamment près pour les entendre parler, mais c'était sûrement son côté paranoïaque qui faisait des siennes.

- Alors, c'est drôlement différent de New York, hein ? s'enquit Eric.

« _Plutôt deux fois qu'une_ »

- Oui.

- Il ne pleut pas beaucoup là-bas, non ?

- Ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

- De ce que tu entends par beaucoup.

Il la dévisagea avec un drôle d'air sur la visage, comme si elle lui faisait terriblement peur ou qu'elle le stupéfiait.  
Voilà une expression qu'elle connaissait !  
Les élèves de son ancien lycée avaient la même quand ils l'écoutaient parler. Contournant la cafétéria, ils se dirigèrent vers les bâtiments sud, près du gymnase. Eric se donna la même peine de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte.

« _Comme si j'aurais pu la rater. Elle est visible à des kilomètres, tête de __nœud_ »

- Eh bien, bonne chance ! lui lança-t-il au moment où elle attrapait la poignée. Nous aurons peut-être d'autres cours ensemble, ajouta-t-il, plein d'espoir.

- Peut-être pas.

Et sur ces paroles tout sauf aimables, elle entra dans le bâtiments 6.


	7. Chapitre 5

Le reste de la matinée se déroula grosso modo de la même manière. Le professeur de mathématiques, M. Varner – qu'elle aima tout de suite grâce à la matière qu'il enseignait – fut le seul à lui demander de se présenter.  
Elle le fit rapidement et gagna sa place calmement.  
Evangelynn était maintenant capable de reconnaître à peu près tous les visages qu'elle avait croisé, chaque classe avait – à son grand damne – son courageux pour entamer la conversation et lui demander ses impressions sur Forks.  
Et elle ne se gênait pas pour faire des commentaires sarcastiques.

Une fois, lorsque la fille qui était assise à côté d'elle en espagnol et en mathématiques lui avait adressé la parole, Ange s'était essayé à la diplomatie et se rendit compte que c'était peut-être plus pratique pour se faire des amis que l'honnêteté dont elle faisait preuve en temps normal.  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'était fatiguant !  
La fille s'appelait Jessica - comme la fille qui craquait pour son père, à New York -, était frêle et beaucoup plus petite que son mètre soixante-treize, mais son énorme masse de boucles brunes compensait un peu la différence.  
Elles gagnèrent la cafétéria ensemble, mais lorsque Ange vit la table où comptait la faire manger Jessica – une table bondée, remplies de filles –, elle dévia de trajectoire et s'installa à une table vide sans faire attention au regard surpris de sa camarade.

« _Hors de question que je mange avec un groupe de filles superficiels qui piaillent comme des oies et sont bêtes comme leurs pieds_ »

Mais malheureusement pour elle, Éric, le garçon du cours de littérature, lui fit de grands signes du bras auquel elle eut la mauvaise idée de répondre par un hochement de tête. Il la rejoint de suite et s'installa en face d'elle, bientôt suivit de plusieurs autres garçons, Mike et Tyler.  
C'est là que, alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'ignorer la discussion des trois garçons, qu'elle les vit pour la première fois.

.

.

.

Ils étaient assis dans un coin, aussi loin possible du milieu de la longue pièce où Evangelynn n'avait pu éviter la compagnie des garçons.  
Ils étaient cinq.  
Ils ne parlaient pas, ne mangeaient pas, bien qu'ils eussent tous un plateau – intact – devant eux. Contrairement à la plupart des élèves, ils ne la guignaient pas – ce qu'elle apprécia – et il fut aisé de les observer.  
Il y avait une chose qui retint particulièrement son attention : leurs différences. Ils n'avaient aucun traits commun.

L'un des trois garçons, cheveux sombres et ondulés était massif – musclé comme un type adepte du body-building.

Le deuxième, blond, était plus grand, plus élancé, mais bien bâti.

Le dernier, moins trapu, était long et mince, avec une tignasse désordonnée couleur cuivre. Il avait l'air plus gamin que les deux autres, lesquels évoquaient moins des lycées que des étudiants de fac, voire des enseignants.

Les filles étaient à opposé l'une de l'autre.

La grande était hiératique. Elle avait une silhouette magnifique, avec de jolies formes et Evangelynn sentit que si elle se mettait à côté d'elle, elle se sentirait laide comme tout. Sa chevelure dorée descendait en vagues douces jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

La petite, mince à l'extrême, comme si elle pouvait se casser en deux en bougeant trop vite. Ses cheveux noir corbeau coupés très court pointaient dans tous les sens.

Et pourtant, ces cinq-là se ressemblaient de façon frappante. Ils étaient d'une pâleur de craie, plus diaphane que n'importe quel adolescent habitant dans cette ville privée de soleil, aussi clair qu'elle, à la pâleur mortelle. Tous avaient les yeux très sombres, en dépit des nuances variées de leurs cheveux. Ils présentaient également de larges cernes sombres, violets, pareils à des hématomes, comme s'ils souffraient d'insomnies ou relevaient à peine d'une fracture du nez.  
Mais s'était tout bonnement impossible car celui-ci, à l'instar de tout leurs traits, étaient parfait.

.

.

.

Ce ne fut pas non plus cela qui la fascina dans leur apparence. C'était leur visage, différents et si semblable, d'une splendeur inhumaine et dévastatrice. Si ils avaient été des objets, ils seraient des bijoux ouvragés ou des toiles de maîtres ancien.  
Mais ils avaient formes humaines et étaient semblables à des anges déchus.  
Il était difficile de décider lequel était le plus sublime. La blonde sans défaut ou le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés peut-être.  
Ils la déstabilisait.  
Evangelynn n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un spécialement beau, à part son père et sa chère Lize. Et ces cinq-là remettait en cause son détachement vis-à-vis des autres à cause de l'aura solitaire qu'ils dégageaient.

Comme elle.

Tous avaient le regard éteint.

Comme elle.

.

Soudain, la plus petite des filles se leva et s'éloigna de ces grandes enjambées rapides et élégantes qui n'appartiennent qu'aux mannequins. Ange la suivit du regard, inéluctablement attirée. Elle sortit de la cafétéria sans que les quatre autres ne bronchent.

- Qui sont ces gens ? demanda-t-elle à Éric, dont la serviabilité était enfin utile.

Au moment où il se redressa pour voir de qui Evangelynn parlait, bien qu'il l'eut deviné rien qu'à son ton, le plus jeune – celui aux cheveux cuivrés – leva brusquement la tête.  
Il ne s'attarda pas sur Éric et avisa ensuite Ange.


	8. Chapitre 6

Le garçon détourna les yeux rapidement, mais durant un bref instant, elle eut le temps de noter que ses traits n'exprimaient aucun intérêt. Comme si on l'avait hélé et qu'il avait réagit instinctivement, sachant pourtant qu'il n'avait aucune intention de répondre.  
Éric se concentra sur ses mains et rit nerveusement.

- Edward et Emmett Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale, récita-t-il. Celle qui est partie, c'est Alice Cullen. Ils vivent avec le docteur Cullen et sa femme.

Il dit tout cela dans un souffle, semblant craindre qu'on l'entende.

« _Ils sont à l'autre bout de la cafétéria, comment tu veux qu'ils t'entendent ? Demeuré_ »

Evangelynn jeta un coup d'œil à l'Apollon qui réduisait en charpie un beignet avec ses longs doigts pâles. Il murmurait à toute vitesse mais ses trois compères avaient l'air de l'ignorer.  
Ils avaient des prénoms étranges, bien qu'elle soit mal placée pour faire cette remarque, et datant de la génération des grands-parents de Jack. À moins qu'ils ne fussent en vogue dans ces contrées arriérées.

- Ils sont pas mal du tout , lâcha-t-elle en avalant une gorgée d'eau.

Dans sa bouche à elle, ces mots n'avaient aucunes significations particulières, c'était juste un fait énoncé comme ça. Mais Éric, Mike et Tyler ne la connaissait pas assez bien pour le savoir et la regardèrent d'un air qu'on aurait pu qualifier de jaloux.

- Oublie, protesta Mike. Ils sont en couple. Du moins, Emmett et Rosalie, Jasper et Alice. Et ils vivent ensemble.

Sa voix dénotait à la fois l'étonnement et la condamnation typique d'une petite ville, remarqua Ange avec dédain.

- Lesquels sont les Cullen ? Interrogea-t-elle Tyler, sa curiosité étant piquée par ces étranges adolescents.

Elle aurait pu dire qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, mais elle était bien placé pour savoir que la génétique faisait quelques fois des expériences étranges. Comme elle, la brune à la peau pâle et aux yeux gris, et son père, le rouquin massif légèrement mate avec des yeux vert feuilles.

- Ils ne le sont pas. Le docteur a la petite trentaine, il les a adoptés. Les Hale, les blonds, eux, sont frères et sœur jumeaux. Placés en famille d'accueil.

- Ils ne sont pas un peu vieux, pour ça ?

Evangelynn était étonné par ce qu'elle apprenait sur les cinq anges.

- Sais pas, marmonna Tyler. Ils ont dix-huit ans, mais ils habitent avec Mme Cullen depuis qu'ils en ont huit. Elle est leur tante, genre.

- M. et Mme. Cullen doivent être des gens chics, se dit Ange à elle-même. S'occuper si jeunes d'autant de gamins.

Elle eut un doux sourire, sans s'en rendre compte. Evangelynn éprouvait toujours une certaine affection pour les gens comme les Cullen - parents - , qui n'hésitaient pas à sacrifier leur jeunesse pour des enfants.

- Ouais, j'imagine, admit Mike de mauvaise foi.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui.

- Tu es jaloux ? demanda-t-elle,oubliant de prendre des gants car agacée pas son attitude.

- Nan, bien sûr que non, se rattrapa-t-il. C'est juste que je crois que Mme. Cullen ne peut pas avoir d'enfants.

- Et ça contre-balance leur générosité ? continua-t-elle, une ride de mécontentement se creusant entre ses deux yeux.

Tout à coup, le plus jeune d'entre eux, un des Cullen, plongea les yeux dans ceux de Ange. Son expression était, cette fois, celle d'une franche curiosité. Elle décela en lui une sorte d'espérance à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse. Il baissa les yeux.  
Evangelynn mâchonna un morceau de pain et le montra du menton.

- Celui aux cheveux blond vénitien, c'est lequel ? s'enquit-elle.

Le trio – Éric, Mike et Tyler – qui était resté silencieux depuis un moment, retrouvèrent leur langue.

- Edward, dit Éric. Et laisse tomber, d'autres s'y sont frottées avant toi et il semblerait que personne ne soit assez bien pour lui.

- Ouais, Jessica aussi d'ailleurs, renchérit Tyler en désignant la petite brune avec qui Evangelynn était venu.

Mike parut se renfrogné un peu.

- Au final, il est bien jaloux, marmonna-t-elle, retenant un rire narquois.

Edward avait beau s'être détourné, il lui sembla que sa joue tressaillait, comme si il avait lui aussi étouffé un rire.

.

.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils étaient d'une grâce remarquable – même le costaud –, obsédante même, qui la fascinait. Edward ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. Elle resta en compagnie de Éric et ses amis plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, alors qu'elle voulait essayer d'arriver à l'heure en biologie avancée. Une des amies de Jessica, Angela, avait aussi ce cours et lui proposa d'y aller ensemble, en silence. Evangelynn apprécia tout particulièrement le caractère réservée et donc peu pénible de Angela.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le laboratoire, Angela fila s'installer derrière une paillasse exactement identique à celles dont elle avait l'habitude à New York. Elle avait déjà une voisine attitrée . D'ailleurs, toutes les tables étaient occupées, sauf une, dans l'allée centrale. Evangelynn reconnu Edward Cullen à ses cheveux extraordinaires, assis à côté de l'unique tabouret libre. Pendant qu'elle allait faire signer sa fiche au prof, elle l'observa. Au moment où elle passa devant lui, il se raidit sur son siège et la toisa. Son visage trahissait cette fois des émotions surprenante : hostilité et colère.  
Evangelynn fronça les sourcils devant les yeux noirs d'encre de Edward.  
M. Banner parapha sa fiche de présence et lui tendit un manuel sans s'embarrasser de politesses inutiles. Naturellement, il n'eut d'autre choix que de l'envoyer à la seule place vacante. Elle s'y rendit sans quitter des yeux Edward, stupéfaite par son hostilité.

« _Généralement, les gens attendent de me parler avant de me détester_, songea-t-elle. _Lui, il est passé directement à la deuxième étape_ »

Lorsqu'elle posa ses affaires sur la paillasse et s'assit, elle vit du coin de l'œil Edward changer de posture et s'éloigner, se pressant à l'extrême bord de son tabouret, la figure de biais, comme s'il tâchait de fur une mauvaise odeur. Evangelynn se demanda si elle n'avait pas oubliée de se laver les cheveux ou quelque chose comme ça.

«_ Ben non pourtant_, se dit-elle en se reniflant discrètement les cheveux, ils sentaient la vanille – son parfum préférée »

.

.

.

Ange tenta de l'ignorer, mais la leçon portait sur l'anatomie cellulaire, un sujet qu'elle avait déjà étudié à New York. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, se cachant de l'animosité du jeune homme.

Pas un instant, il ne se détendit ni ne se rapprocha. La main posée sur sa jambe gauche, serrée, formait un poing où se dessinaient les tendons sous la peau blême. Les manches longues de sa chemise blanche relevée jusqu'aux coudes dévoilaient des avants-bras étonnamment fermes et musclé. Il ne paraissait plus aussi fluet, loin de son robuste frère.

Le cours sembla s'éterniser. Edward ne broncha pas. On aurait dit qu'il ne respirait pas.

« _Curieux..._ »

Qu'avait-il ?

Ce comportement lui était-il habituel ?

Evangelynn se permit un nouveau coup d'œil, ce qu'elle regretta un peu. Il la contemplait de ses prunelles noires qui exprimaient une réelle répulsion. Elle se sentit pâlir et revint à son livre en se tassant sur son tabouret. La phrase '' si les regards pouvaient tuer '' lui traversa l'esprit.

.

Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne s'était sentit aussi troublée et aussi mal à l'aise que devant ce garçon si étrange.

.

A cet instant, la cloche sonna, la faisant sursauter, Edward réagit comme un ressort. Lui tournant le dos, il se leva avec souplesse – il était bien plus grand qu'elle en l'avait prévu – et quitta le laboratoire avant que personne d'autre eût bougé. Evangelynn resta comme pétrifier sur place, surprise par son attitude odieuse, injuste. Elle rassembla lentement toutes ses affaires, folle de rage,déstabilisée.

.

.

.

Ange ne s'était jamais assez intéressée à quelqu'un pour se sentir blessée, s'était d'ailleurs le résultat escompté. Et l'espace de quelques heures, cet Edward Cullen avait chamboulé des années de maîtrise.  
Elle se leva et tomba nez-à-nez avec Mike, alors que sa seule envie était de sortir.

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver ton cours d'après ?

- Je me débrouillerais toute seule. J'ai gym.

Evangelynn tenta de le contourner mais il la suivit.

- Moi aussi, s'exclama-t-il, visiblement ravi.

- Je n'aurais pas besoin de toi, Mike.

Il s'arrêta, surpris.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je suis dispensée. Et j'ai envie d'en griller une.

Et sur ce, elle s'éloigna vers la sortie, pensant l'avoir semé, mais il continua à ses côtés.

- En fait, tu as planté ton crayon dans la main d'Edward Cullen ou quoi ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état, lança-t-il à Ange, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hum... grogna-t-elle.

- Il est zarbi, poursuivit Mike. Moi, si j'avais eu la chance de partager ma paillasse avec toi, je t'aurais parlé.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du lycée. Elle scruta le lieu et, décidant qu'il était à couvert, sortit son paquet de sa poche. Ange prit une cigarette et l'alluma devant un Mike qui semblait un petit peu à l'ouest.

- Tu en veux une ? demanda-t-elle, interprétant mal son regard.

- Non, c'est bon.

Evangelynn lui souffla la fumée, un discret sourire aux lèvres en le voyant tousser. Il se remit vite, fit un pas en arrière et posa les yeux sur la main qui tenait la cigarette.

- Dis Ange, pourquoi tu porte des gants à l'intérieur ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Hein ?

- Bah ouais. Tu les as même portés pendant le déjeuner et l'heure de cours, c'est bizarre.

Evangelynn observa ses mains gantés de noirs. Elle était tellement habituée à leur présence qu'elle n'y faisait plus attention.  
Mais les autres oui.  
Un éclair de colère traversant ses yeux.

- C'est à la mode, lâcha-t-elle en laissant tomber la cigarette, l'écrasant sous ses Doc.


	9. Chapitre 6-part2

_**Je mets ce texte ici car il est assez important pour comprendre k'histoire et qu'il n'a pas sa place dans le chapitre sept, donc...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Je suis rentrée ! cria Evangelynn en claquant la porte d'entrée. Et j'ai faim !

Un personne ne lui répondit, bien qu'elle entende la télévision dans l'autre pièce.

- Papa ?

Elle pénétra dans le salon.  
Vide.  
Ange fronça les sourcils.

Bizarre, papa ne laisse jamais la télévision allumée lorsqu'il est absent...

Elle éteignit la télévision qui s'apprêtait à passer un soap opéra à la noix.  
Quelque chose comme '' Amour, Gloire et Beauté ''.  
Evangelynn sortit de la maison et passa à l'arrière, pour vérifier si son père ne s'était pas réfugié dans la garage. Ange toqua à la porte et, n'ayant aucune réponse alors qu'elle entendait des murmures, y colla l'oreille.

- Je sais, Harry. Mais elle n'est pas encore prête pour ça. Je sais que je dis toujours ça, mais ce n'est encore qu'une petite fille.

Jack avait l'air tendu.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? C'est qui ce Harry ?_ »

- Non ! Je refuse ! Je ne l'ai pas recréée pour satisfaire tes ambitions, Harry !

Evangelynn sursauta, les yeux écarquillés, : son père n'élevait JAMAIS la voix. Il était le calme même, toujours de bonne humeur et zen.  
Elle toqua plus fort, inquiète pour lui.

- P'pa ?!

Ange l'entendit raccrocher brusquement et ouvrir la porte. Il avait l'air hagard et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

- Oh, bonsoir, ma puce. Tu est rentrée ?

«_ A ton avis ?_ »

- Ben... oui, dit-elle. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, mais... expliqua-t-elle. Tu téléphonais à qui ? Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être de tout repos.

Il posa un bras sur ses épaules et la poussa vers la maison.

- C'était rien, lui assura Jack en riant, redevenant l'homme qu'elle connaissait.

Ah bon...

Elle fit mine d'abandonner, mais une myriade de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit.

A qui son père parlait-il ?

De qui parlait-il ?

Et surtout, pourquoi lui avait-il mentit... ?


	10. Chapitre 7

- Ma puce, t'es encore en train de faire brûler la purée ! la prévint- Jack alors qu'il passait la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la poêle qui fumait et la retira vite du feu en jurant. Ange soupira en voyant le résultat carbonisé et posa la poêle à côté des trois dernières qu'elle avait ratée.

- Bon, eh bien je crois que c'est pas ta semaine, ma puce.

Elle le regarda de travers.

- Non, tu crois ?

Il l'attira hors de la cuisine et l'assit sur le divan à fleurs.

- Raconte tes malheurs à ton papa adoré, ma puce, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Evangelynn le dévisagea, le jaugeant pour savoir s'il était sérieux

- C'est ce gars, au lycée...

.

Le jour suivant leur première rencontre, Edward Cullen n'était pas revenu.  
Ce qui, en soit, aurait dû la ravir. Mai elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur le jeune homme.  
Et maintenant, cela faisait une semaine qu'il était absent, aucune trace de lui à la table des anges ou au cours de biologie avancée.  
De plus, après qu'elle eut fini de fumer sa cigarette et qu'elle eut semé Mike Newton, elle était allée rendre sa fiche de présence à la secrétaire. La pluie avait cessé, remplacé par un vent violent et froid. En pénétrant dans son bureau, elle avait tout de suite reconnu Edward – grâce à sa tignasse cuivrée – et s'était figée, prête à s'enfuir.

Il se tenait devant le comptoir, et n'avait pas l'air de remarquer sa présence. Elle se pressa contre le mur du fond, attendant qu'il libère la secrétaire. Edward discutait avec animation, d'une voix basse et séduisante.  
Ange ne tarda pas à saisir l'objet de son mécontentement : il essayait de déplacer son cours de biologie avancée.  
N'importe quel horaire ferait l'affaire.  
Evangelynn ne pouvait y croire.  
Il était impossible que cet inconnu éprouve un dégoût aussi soudain et intense à son égard.  
Pas vrai ?

.

La porte se rouvrit, et un courant d'air polaire envahit la pièce, agitant des papier et ébouriffant les cheveux de Ange. La nouvelle venue e contenta de glisser vers le bureau pour y déposer une note avant de ressortir.  
Mais Edward Cullen se raidit.  
Il se tourna lentement et la toisa – sa beauté frôlant l'absurdité – des ses yeux perçants et emplis de haine.  
Un instant, une bouffée de terreur pure hérissa le duvet des bras de Evangelynn. Ce regard n'eut beau durer qu'une seconde, il réussit néanmoins à la transir plus que la bise glaciale.

- Tant pis, décréta-t-il de sa voix de velours. C'est impossible, et je comprends. Merci quand même.

Là-dessus, l'Apollon pivota sur ses talons et l'ignorant royalement, disparut. Et il n'était plus revenu à l'école. Voilà ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne surprenne la conversation de Jack dans la garage, une semaine plus tôt.

.

.

.

Elle était allongée à côté de lui, sur le divan, et avait un bras passé autour de ses épaules, comme lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle lui racontait sa journée le soir.  
Jack regarda sa fille lui dire ce qui la minait, du reproche dans la voix.  
Mais il savait que ce n'était pas tout et qu'elle n'avait pas oublié son comportement de la semaine dernière. Evangelynn était intelligente, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait, et il savait que tôt ou tard, elle découvrirait quelque chose.  
Écoutant toujours, il fronça les sourcils, tiltant sur un nom.

- Cullen ? Comme le docteur ?

Ange leva les yeux vers lui.

- Heu... je ne sais pas. Tu le connais ?

- Plus ou moins, abrégea-t-il en l'encourageant à reprendre.

Elle le fit, mais ses sourcils restaient un peu crispé, comme si elle pouvait entendre le mensonge dans sa voix.

«_ Qu'est-ce que tu me cache, papa_ ? se demanda Evangelynn, inquiète »

.

.

.

Le lundi, des gens la saluèrent sur la parking. Des prénoms lui échappaient toujours, et cela l'indifférait, mais elle agita mollement ma main pour faire illusion.  
Il faisait froid, mais ne pleuvait.  
En anglais, Mike Newton prit sa place '' auto-réservée '' à côté d'elle. Ils eurent droit à une interrogation surprise sur les Hauts de Hurlevent.  
Facile, très facile.

«_ Merci papa_, songea-t-elle en répondant aux questions »

Finalement, l'éducation donnée par son père servait enfin à quelque chose.

.

Ange se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'elle s'était confier à son père au sujet du problème Edward.  
Maintenant, il ne restait que le problème Jack O'Connor.

.

À la sortie du cours, l'air était saturé de traînée blanches qui tournoyaient. Les élèves s'interpellaient avec excitation. La brise mordait les joues, le nez, et la fit éternuer.

- Super ! s'écria Mike.

Elle contempla les morceaux de coton duveteux qui tombaient gracieusement le long du trottoir et voletaient devant ses yeux.  
Quelle belle journée !  
- C'est magnifique...

- Tu aimes la neige ? s'exclama Mike.

- Je pensais que c'était bien moins beau que ça, confia-t-elle pour lui faire plaisir. Mais c'est superbe.

- Tu n'as jamais vu la neige tomber ? lui demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Bien sûr que si – son sourire disparu comme la neige au soleil –. A la télévision.

Il éclata de rire, pensant qu'elle plaisantait.  
Mais c'était vrai.  
C'est alors qu'une grosse boule molle et détrempée s'écrasa sur la nuque de Mike. Ils se retournèrent pour voir d'où elle venait. Evangelynn soupçonnait fortement Éric d'être le coupable, il s'éloignait sans les regarder en direction – la mauvaise – de son prochain cours. Mike était sûrement parvenu aux mêmes conclusions, car il ramassa un tas de poudreuse.

- On se voit plus tard ? annonça-t-elle en s'en allant. J'ai dis que j'aimais la neige, pas les gens qui s'en bombardent.

.

Les yeux rivés sur la silhouette d'Éric, il hocha le menton. Toute la matinée, ce ne furent que discussions animées sur la neige. Apparemment, c'était la première chute de neige de la saison.  
Ange ne s'en mêla pas.  
Elle avait découvert la neige, mais n'avait aucune envie d'en parler avec les autres.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit à la cantine avec Jessica, qui avait réussi entre temps à s'incruster – en compagnie de Angela – à la table de Evangelynn et des trois garçons, elle était sur ses gardes.  
Hors de question d'être prise pour cible par de petits malins, elle avait une chemise cartonnées en main et n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.  
Jessica la trouva tordante, mais son regard froid la retint de s'en prendre elle-même à Ange. Mike les rattrapa à la porte, hilare. La glace prise dans ses cheveux dérangeait les pointes de sa coiffure. Lui et Jessica, énervés comme des gosses, évoquèrent la bataille de boules de neige tandis qu'ils prirent leur place dans la queue.  
Par habitude, Evangelynn inspecta la table des anges.  
Elle se figea sur place.  
Cinq personnes y étaient assises.

- Oh hé, Ange ? - Jessica la tira par le bras – Tu veux manger quoi ?

Elle baissa les yeux, ses oreilles étaient brûlantes. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être gênée, elle n'avait rien fait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise !

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à Ange ? demanda Mike à Jessica.

- Rien, répondit-elle. Je vais prendre une pomme.

Evangelynn rattrapa la file d'attente.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? s'inquiéta Jessica.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, marmonna-t-elle, sans oser le regarder en face.

Elle patienta pendant qu'ils se servaient, puis leur emboîta le pas en direction d'une table, concentrée sur ses pieds. Une fois installée, elle croqua lentement dans sa pomme, l'estomac en déroute.

.

Deux fois, Mike s'enquit de sa santé avec une sollicitude démesuré. Elle lui garantit que ce n'était rien et se redressa.  
Elle n'avait aucune raison de se cacher et n'avait surtout aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Evangelynn avait toujours ignorer les sentiments des autres, et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle changerait !  
Elle se refusait – même – à changer !  
Ange, ayant prit une résolution, s'autorisa un coup d'œil à la famille Cullen. S'il la toisait avec hostilité, elle lui rendrait la monnaie durant le cours de biologie.  
Mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'observait.

_**Ils riaient.**_

Edward, Jasper et Emmett avaient le crâne couvert de neige fondue. Alice et Rosalie s'étaient écartées d'Emmett qui s'ébrouait dans leur direction. Ils se réjouissaient visiblement de ce premier vrai jour d'hiver, comme tout le monde. Sauf qu'ils lui donnèrent l'impression d'une scène de film, l'empêchant d'être jalouse de leur bonheur. Et puis, il y avait autre chose derrière ces rires et cette espièglerie. Une espèce de différence sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.  
Evangelynn étudia Edward plus minutieusement que ses frères et sœurs. Elle trouvait que sa peau était moins pâle, peut-être rosie par l'excitation, et ses cernes s'étaient beaucoup estompées. Mais ce n'était pas non plus cela qui la gênait.  
Qu'avait-il de changé ?

- Ange, qui-est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ? intervint soudain Jessica en suivant le regard de Evangelynn.

À cet instant précis, les yeux d'Edward rencontrèrent les siens et elle eut la conviction que, au moment où leurs prunelles s'étaient croisées, il n'avait semblé ni inamical ni dur. Mais une fois de plus, il lui apparu curieux et bizarrement insatisfait.

- Edward Cullen te mate, lui chuchota Jessica en riant.

- Il n'a pas l'air furieux, hein ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- Non, répondit-elle. Il devrait ?

- Peut-être. je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.

Toujours aussi barbouillée, Evangelynn se massa les tempes, tentant de faire partir son malaise.

« _Où est passée ta résolution, Ange ?_ se gronda-t-elle. _T'avais pas prévue de redevenir comme il y a une semaine et n'en faire qu'à ta tête comme tu en avais l'habitude ? Parce que pour l'instant, c'est pas une grande réussite !_ »

- Les Cullen n'aiment personne... Enfin, disons qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas assez aux autres pour les aimer.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça si tu ne leur a jamais parlé ? C'est seulement ton opinion après tout, protesta Evangelynn, mécontente du comportement de la jeune femme.

- C'est l'opinion de tout le monde ici, Ange. En tout cas, il continue à t'admirer.

- Arrête de le regarder, siffla-t-elle.

Jessica gloussa.

« _Lize n'aurait jamais cataloguer quelqu'un juste à cause des '' on '' dit et elle ne m'aurait pas mit dans l'embarras comme ça_, songea-t-elle, amère »

Evangelynn envisagea de recourir à la violence si elle n'obéissait pas, mais elle s'exécuta.

.

.

Jusqu'à la fin du repas, Evangelynn prit grand soin d'éviter de se tourner vers sa table. Elle ne tenait pas à se rendre en cours avec Mike, mais apparemment lui, si.  
De plus, il était une des cibles préférées des chahuteurs.  
Mais arrivés à la porte, tous ceux qui l'entouraient grognèrent : il pleuvait, et la pluie emportait les ultimes traces de neiges en ruisseaux glacés.  
Elle aussi fut déçue.  
Voilà qui clôturait sa première expérience de la neige.

En classe, elle constata qu'elle était la première arrivée et que donc, son partenaire de bio n'était pas encore là. Ange décida d'agir avec courage et de le regarder en face lorsqu'il arriverait. M. Banner déambulait dans la pièce, déposant un microscope et une boîte de lamelles sur chaque paillasse. Le cours ne commençait que dans quelques minutes, aussi les bavardages allaient bon train. Evangelynn entendit très nettement qu'on tirait le tabouret voisin, mais elle resta concentrée sur son cahier.

« _Super, Ange, c'est la deuxième fois de la journée que tu ne respecte pas tes propres défis ! Tu te ramollis, ma vieille !_ »

- Bonjour, murmura une voix harmonieuse.


	11. Chapitre 8

« _Que... ?_ »

Evangelynn redressa la tête, ayant l'impression de revoir leur première rencontre à l'envers – au lieu d'être odieux, il avait l'air sympa. Stupéfaite qu'il lui ait adressé la parole, elle resta sans voix.  
Il se tenait toujours aussi loin que possible d'elle, mais son siège était orienté dans sa direction. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés – à l'instar de ceux de Ange – dégouttaient, ébouriffés.  
Pourtant, il donnait l'impression de sortir d'une pub pour un gel coiffant. Son visage éblouissant était ouvert et cordial, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres sans défauts.  
Seuls ses yeux restaient prudents.

- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, poursuivit-il. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Ange O'Connor.

Soudain, elle fut perdue.  
Avait-elle rêvée ?  
Il était d'une politesse exquise, aucun rapport avec la semaine passée.  
Et attendait qu'elle réagisse.  
Malheureusement, elle ne trouva rien de pertinent à dire.

- Comment... comment tu connais mon nom ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Il éclata d'un rire séduisant.

- Oh, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Tu étais attendue comme le messie, tu sais.

Evangelynn grimaça légèrement, guère étonnée.

- Ce n'est pas ça, s'entêta-t-elle bêtement. Pourquoi Ange ?

- Tu préfères Evangelynn ?

- Qu'importe. Mais papa... ne m'appelle pas autrement. Enfin, c'est comme ça que tout le monde semble me connaître ici, essaya-t-elle de s'expliquer, se faisant l'effet d'être une idiote finie.

- Ah bon.

Il laissa tomber, et elle détourna les yeux, se mordant les lèvres.

« _Bravo, Ange ! Tu as eu l'air très très inspirée à l'instant !_ »

Par bonheur, M. Banner débuta son cours à cet instant et elle s'appliqua à suivre. Il leur expliqua que les lamelles des boîtes étaient mal rangées et que nous devions les différentes étapes de la mitose à laquelle étaient soumises les racines d'oignons. Ils étaient censées travailler à deux, reporter les résultats sur le polycopié fourni, le tout en vingt minutes et sans utiliser leurs livres.  
La récompense pour le binôme gagnant était un énorme oignon doré, posé en évidence sur le bureau du prof...

- Allez-y, conclut M. Banner.

- Les dames d'abord ? proposa Edward à Evangelynn.

Son sourire était si beau qu'elle le dévisagea béatement.

- À moins que tu ne préfère que je commence.

Le sourire se fana.  
Visiblement, il s'interrogeait sur ses capacités mentales.

- C'est bon, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Aucun problème.

C'était de la frime.  
Un peu.

« _Beaucoup tu veux dire ? Si ça se trouve tu l'as sécher ce cours, grosse maligne !_ »

Prenant la première lamelle, elle l'inséra sous le microscope et rapidement.  
Un coup d'œil lui suffit.

- Prophase, décréta-t-elle avec assurance.

« _Tu l'as dans l'os ! _»

- Ça t'embête si je regarde ? intervint Edward au moment où elle allait retirer la lamelle.

Sa main s'empara de la celle – toujours gantée – de Evangelynn pour arrêter son geste. Elle tressaillit, les yeux écarquillés.  
Deux raisons expliquaient sa réaction..  
Un : elle sentait la froideur de sa main à travers le cuir.  
Deux : elle ne touchait jamais personne.  
C'était la seule règle à vraiment respecter avec elle.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en la lâchant aussitôt.

Il ne renonça pas pour autant à se saisir du microscope. Elle se frotta les mains en le regardant mener un examen encore plus rapide que le sien.

- Prophase, acquiesça-t-il en inscrivant soigneusement ce résultat dans la première case de l'imprimé.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Edward positionna habilement la deuxième lamelle – un sourire aux lèvres – à laquelle il n'accorda guère qu'une étude superficielle.

- Anaphase, annonça-t-il en l'écrivant.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

« _Tu veux jouer ? Très bien !_ »

Avec une moue narquoise, il fit glisser l'appareil vers elle. Elle s'empressa de vérifier et grogna imperceptiblement.  
Bon, sang, il avait raison !

- Troisième lamelle, exigea-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, en tendant la main sans le regarder.

Il la lui passa tout en s'arrangeant pour ne pas toucher sa peau. Elle fut aussi brève que possible.

- Interphase, pronostiqua-t-elle.

Evangelynn lui céda le microscope avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la réclamer. Il contrôla son verdict pour la forme puis le reporta sur le polycopié, ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pendant son observation, sauf que son écriture à lui était nette et élégante contrairement à la sienne.

- Tu as une écriture de fille, remarqua-t-elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

« _Bravo, Ange ! Du grand art !_ »

Heureusement, il rit à sa remarqua, la faisant se détendre.

- Tu n'as pas la langue dans ta poche, on dirait.

- Ouais...

.

.

.

Ils eurent fini bien avant les autres. Elle vit Mike et sa partenaire comparer deux lamelles plusieurs fois de suite, et un des groupes de travail avait ouvert en douce son livre sous la table. Elle eut donc tout le loisir de ne pas dévisager son voisin, sans succès.  
Elle était en train de la guigner quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la contemplait avec cet air de frustration inexplicable qui l'avait déjà intriguée.  
Tout à coup, elle sut ce qui avait changé chez lui.

- Tu portes des lentilles, s'exclama-t-elle tout à trac.

Cette réflexion inattendue parut le désarçonner.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non, insista-t-il.

- Si, marmotta-t-elle. Tes yeux sont différents.

Haussant les épaules, il détourna la tête.  
Malgré tout, Evangelynn était convaincue qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau en lui. Elle gardait un souvenir très net de la noirceur terne de ses pupilles lorsqu'il l'avait toisée – une couleur qui tranchait sur sa pâleur et ses cheveux blond vénitien.  
Aujourd'hui, ses yeux avaient une teinte complètement autre : un ocre étrange, plus soutenu que du caramel mais panachée d'une nuance dorée.  
Ange ne se l'expliquait pas, à moins qu'il lui ait mentit à propos des lentilles.  
Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?  
Elle n'y comprenait rien.  
Ou alors, Forks l'a rendait folle, au sens littéral du mot.

.

Intrigué par leur inactivité, M. Banner s'approcha de leur paillasse. Par-dessus leurs épaules, il découvrit leur imprimé dûment complété et examina de plus près leurs réponses.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Edward, insinua-t-il. Tu as estimé que Evangelynn ne méritait pas de toucher au microscope ?

- Ange, le corrigea automatiquement Edward. Et détrompez-vous, elle en a identifié trois sur cinq.

M. Banner s'adressa à elle, quelque peu sceptique.

- Tu as déjà travaillé là-dessus ?

- Pas avec des racines d'oignon, admit-elle.

- De la blastula de féra ?

- Oui...

- Tu suivais un programme pour élèves avancés, à New York ?

- Ouais.

Il médita quelques instants.

- Eh bien, finit-il par déclarer. Il n'est sans doute pas mauvais que vous deux soyez partenaires de labo.

Il s'éloigna en grommelant dans sa barbe.

- Dommage, pour la neige ? lança Edward.

Evangelynn eut l'impression qu'il se forçait à faire la conversation.  
Une fois de plus, elle céda à la paranoïa – c'était comme s'il avait entendu l'échange que Jessica et elle avait eu à la cafétéria et qu'il essayait de prouver qu'il s'intéressait aux autres.

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle, choisissant la franchise.

- Tu aimes le froid.

C'était une affirmation.

- C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir chaud, expliqua-t-elle.

- Alors tu dois aimer Forks, s'aventura-t-il.

- Pas vraiment.

Ces mots parurent le fasciner, ce qui la laissa pantoise. Quant à son visage, il l'obsédait tellement qu'elle devait s'interdire de le contempler.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue t'installer ici, alors ?

Personne ne lui avait posé la question.

- C'est compliqué.

- Je devrais réussir à comprendre, persifla-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'était une façon courtoise pour dire que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer.

- Même.

Evangelynn ne dit rien pendant un long moment, puis commit l'erreur de croiser son regard. Ses prunelles d'un or sombre la déstabilisèrent, et, sans réfléchir, elle se lança.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est ça qui est compliqué.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ben... On habitait près de New York depuis ma naissance, je crois. En septembre de cette année, mon père s'est mis en tête qu'il voulait retourner à ses racines. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, en plus ce n'est pas comme s'il adorait Forks.

Même elle perçut la tristesse de sa voix.

- Et tu n'apprécie pas la vie ici, conjectura Edward sans se départir de sa gentillesse.

- Mouais.

- Pourquoi ne t'as-t-il pas laissée rester là-bas avec ta mère, si tu t'y plaisais autant ?

- Je... n'ai pas de mère. Et je peux pas m'éloigner de mon père trop longtemps, avoua-t-elle.

Oops, désolé. Mais c'est-à-dire ?

Son intérêt la dépassait. Il scrutait pourtant Evangelynn comme si sa pauvre vie était d'une importance phénoménale.

- Promets de ne pas te moquer, marmonna-t-elle en frottant encore ses mains gantées.

- Juré craché.

- Je suis en quelque sorte une mdm, dit-elle très vite.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Une quoi ?

- Médium, articula-t-elle dans un souffle.


	12. Chapitre 9

**POV Edward**

Edward n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
Avait-il bien entendu ?  
Il supposa que oui en voyant l'air grave sur le visage de Evangelynn, dîtes Ange, O'Connor. Une semaine auparavant, lorsqu'il avait posé pour la première fois les yeux sur la jolie nouvelle – avec ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux, et ses surprenants yeux perles – il avait été irrépressiblement attiré par elle et son odeur.  
Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle était aussi drôle, intelligente, sarcastique, orpheline de mère, gentille quand il le fallait, allergique à la méchanceté gratuite et aux idiots, et surtout : compréhensive comme elle l'avait prouvée plus tôt.  
Mais il semblait maintenant qu'elle était folle.  
Médium ?  
Impossible !  
Et pourtant ses yeux ne semblaient pas mentir...  
Et puis, n'était-il pas mal placé pour décider de choses réelles ou non... ?

**POV Evangelynn**

Un silence gêné tomba tandis que Edward la jaugeait du regard.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'y t'as pris de dire ça, Ange ? Tu crois qu'il va te croire ? Autant prétendre que tu es un vampire, ça aura le même effet sur lui_, se gronda-t-elle »

La cloche sonna à cette instant et elle se leva immédiatement, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de ce garçon qui lui tirait les vers du nez comme personne. Ce genre de personne était dangereuse pour elle et ses secrets.  
C'était exactement pour cela qu'elle évitait de se lier d'amitié avec ses camarades, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient se contenter de réponses vagues et s'intéressait à ce qui ne les regardaient pas.  
Evangelynn sortit et se dirigea rapidement au parking.  
Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici.  
La pluie n'était plus qu'un brouillard quand elle émergea du bâtiment.

- Ange ! la héla quelqu'un.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et monta sur sa moto. Edward posa la main sur le guidon du véhicule.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. C'est juste que c'est assez inhabituel comme situation.

Evangelynn fronça les sourcils.

- Tu... me crois ? demanda-t-elle, des rides de surprise striant son front.

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout... dit-il en agitant les mains, vague.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une explication.

- Je veux savoir en quoi ta... particularité t'empêche de t'éloigner ton père.

Evangelynn descendit machinalement de moto.

«_ Ce gars est bizarre..._ »

- Papa sert de stabilisateur psychique. Lorsque je dois voir quelque chose pour une de ses enquêtes. Il est détective privé.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être bonne pour l'asile quand je lui raconte ça ?_ songea-t-elle ironiquement »

- D'accord, en gros, ton père se sert de toi pour résoudre des affaires.

- Non ! s'indigna-t-elle. C'est juste un job comme un autre, enfin si on veut. Et puis, je suis d'accord avec ça.

- Peut-être, mais tu n'es pas heureuse.

Elle pouffa, narquoise.

- La belle affaire !

- Ce n'est pas très juste.

- On ne te l'a donc jamais dit ? riposta-t-elle avec un ricanement amer. La vie est injuste.

- J'ai en effet l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, admit-il sèchement.

-Par conséquent, inutile de se lamenter, conclut-elle en se demandant pourquoi il la fixait comme ainsi.

-Tu donnes bien le change, murmura-t-il appréciateur. Mais je parie que tu souffres plus que que tu ne le laisses voir.

Evangelynn le gratifia d'une grimace.

- De quoi je me mêle ?

Elle résistait difficilement à l'envie de lui tirer la langue comme une gamine de cinq ans, mais elle détourna la tête.

- Je me trompe ?

Elle l'ignora.  
Difficilement.

- J'en était sûr ! plastronna-t-il.

- Tais-toi ! En quoi ça te concerne ? répliqua-t-elle acide.

Ange refusait de le regarder et se focalisa les ondulations des arbres qui entouraient le lycée.

- Bonne question, chuchota-t-il, si doucement qu'il parut se parler à lui-même.

Le silence s'installa, et elle devina qu'il n'en dirait pas plus à ce sujet. Irritée, elle fixa le ciel en fronçant les sourcils.  
Ce type avait le don de la faire passer par tout les états possible et innimaginable en quelques minutes. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être rentrer maintenant avant que ça ne dégénèrent plus encore.

- Je t'agace ? demanda-t-il, l'air soudain amusé.

Sans réfléchir, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.  
Grossière erreur.  
Elle lui avoua la vérité, une fois de plus.

- Oui, maugréa-t-elle. Enfin, c'est plutôt de la frustration. Je ne suis pas douée en relations humaines, et mon père dit toujours que c'est parce qu'on ne sait jamais à quoi je pense. Alors que toi, tu y arrive très bien.

- Il a raison. Je te trouve difficile à déchiffrer.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait confier ou qu'il avait deviné lui-même, il était apparemment sincère.

- Ce doit-être vrai, alors.

- Oui.

Il adressa à Evangelynn un large sourire qui dévoila une rangée de dents blanches et régulières. À cet instant, une voiture passa près d'eux, la rappelant à la réalité. Elle était ébahi d'avoir révélé son étrange existence à ce garçon encore plus étrange – mais superbe – qui pouvait la méprisé ou pas au grès de ses humeurs.  
La cloche sonna de nouveau, la surprenant.  
Ils avaient vraiment passé une heure dehors à discuter, ou plutôt se disputer ?  
Edward se sauva brusquement, aussi vif et gracieux que le lundi, sans dire au revoir. Et, comme ce jour-là, elle le regarda s'éloigner avec stupeur. Mike apparut comme par magie devant elle.  
L'image d'un saint-bernard remuant la queue s'imposa à Evangelynn.

- C'était nul, grogna-t-il. Toutes ces lamelles se ressemblaient. Tu as de la chance d'avoir Cullen pour partenaire.

- L'exercice ne m'a posé aucun problème, rétorqua-t-elle, piquée par ces insinuations. J'avais déjà mené une expérience de ce genre à New York.

- Cullen a eu l'air plutôt sympa aujourd'hui, commenta-t-il au moment où elle enfourcha sa moto.

- Ouais, je sais pas ce qui lui a prit la semaine dernière, éluda-t-elle en jouant l'indifférente.

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. Evangelynn inspecta les alentours pour vérifier que la voie était libre lorsqu'elle remarqua une silhouette blanche et immobile. Edward Cullen s'appuyait contre la porte avant de la Volvo, à trois voitures de là, et la fixait.  
Aussitôt, elle fit marche arrière, manquant dans sa hâte de foncer dans une Toyota Corolla rouillée. Heureusement, elle actionna la manette de frein à temps. C'était exactement le genre de véhicule qui aurait réduit en bouillie sa Gillet Herstal. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et, veillant à ne pas le regarder avec application.  
Raide comme un piquet, elle dépassa la Volvo, jurant que Edward riait.


	13. Chapitre 10

- Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui avec le jeune Cullen ? demanda Jack lorsque sa fille entra dans le salon.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé et baissa la tête, honteuse. Evangelynn avait prit conscience sur le chemin de la maison de l'énorme bêtise qu'elle avait faîte.

« _Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Pour-quoi ?_ »

- Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, avoua-t-elle doucement

- C'est-à-dire ?

Jack la força à se redresser.

- Je lui ai tout dis.

- Tout ? À propos de quoi ? Ça ne doit pas être si grave que tu le pense, ma puce, plaisanta-t-il.

Ange se recroquevilla.

- À propos de mon...

Elle s'arrêta, contemplant ses mains. Jack, lui, ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.  
Elle n'avait pas pu faire **ça**, pas vrai ?  
À moins que...  
Il sauta du canapé, un doute ne voulant s'effacer de son l'esprit.

- Evangelynn Nova O'Connor ! s'exclama-t-il, gardant son calme mais n'osant croire. S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu lui as dis pour tes dons. S'il te plaît.

Elle n'osa pas croiser son regard et confirma ses craintes.  
Jack se laissa tomber sur le divan.  
Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la cacher, voilà que sa fille – sa petite fille chérie – se jetait toute seule dans la gueule du loup.

- Comment c'est arrivé ? finit-il par dire, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Je sais pas... il s'est mit à me parler de la neige, on a dévié de sujet et il m'a demandé pourquoi est-ce je ne pouvais pas te quitter longtemps.

Il hocha le tête.  
Elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit. Il aurait suffit de ne pas répondre. C'est ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'on lui posait des questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle fait, avec lui ?  
C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

- Et c'est là que tu lui a tout avoué.

- En fait, je ne lui ai pas dit toute la vérité, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe. J'ai juste ditêtre médium.

- Tu ne lui a pas dit pour l'empathie matérielle et la perception sensorielle ? s'étonna Jack. C'est le gros du truc pourtant.

Evangelynn sourit ironiquement.

- Non, je voyais pas l'intérêt de lui raconter ça alors que ça ne répondait pas à sa question.

- Mouais.

Ange se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers les escaliers, laissant son père méditer. Elle ne désirait que deux choses : se reposer et réfléchir aux conneries qu'elle avait dîtes à Edward.  
Ah ! Il fallait aussi qu'elle envoie un mail à Lize pour lui raconter – à quelques détails près – ses ennuis.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, quelque chose avait changé.  
La lumière.  
Le vert-de-gris ambiant était illuminé d'une nuance plus claire. S'apercevant que le brouillard n'opacifiait pas sa fenêtre, elle sauta du lit pour aller voir et partit d'un rire ravi.  
Une fine couche de neige recouvrait la cour, saupoudrant la bâche de sa moto, blanchissant la rue. La pluie de la veille avait gelé, solidifiant les aiguilles des arbres en sculptures fantastiques et somptueuses et transformant l'allée en patinoire.

Aller au lycée avec sa vieille bécane risquait d'être folklorique...

Jack était partis depuis longtemps quand elle descendit. Il était sur une enquête ces dernier jours, mais comme toujours, il refusait de lui dire laquelle avant qu'il ait besoin de ses dons.  
Elle savoura son indépendance plutôt que de regretter sa solitude. Evangelynn engloutit un bol de céréales et quelques gorgée de jus d'orange directement au goulot. Et juste avant de monter en selle, elle se promit de ne pas réitérer sa bêtise de la veille.  
Si Edward Cullen lui parlait, ils ne converseraient que de sujets normaux. Mais à son grand damne, elle avait aussi hâte de le revoir.  
Et elle trouvait ça incroyablement pitoyable.

Ange se méfiait de lui, avec ses mensonges – sur ses yeux – et l'hostilité qui émanait parfois de lui la déstabilisait.  
Elle savait aussi, bien sûr, qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde.

.

Sur le trajet du lycée, elle repensa à Mike et Éric, à la façon manifestement différente dont les garçons, ici, se comportaient à son égard.  
Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir le même comportement qu'à New York.  
Peut-être même en pire...  
Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle représentait une nouveauté dans une ville où celles-ci étaient rares. À moins que son affinité au sarcasme soit ici considéré avec admiration, lui donnant des allures de princesse rebelle.

Et puis quoi encore ?

Evangelynn n'était pas sûr de préféré cela à sa solitude coutumière.

Elle s'arrêta, arrivée en vie – à son grand soulagement – au lycée. Comme elle l'avait prévue, le chemin n'avait pas été de tout repos. Ange s'appuya sur la selle et rêvassa en attendant l'heure du premier cours quand elle entendit un drôle de bruit.

.

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent même temps. Et pas au ralenti comme dans les films hollywoodiens. Au contraire, l'adrénaline parut dégourdir son cerveau et elle réussit à saisir en bloc une série d'événements simultanés.

À quatre voitures d'elle, Edward Cullen avait les traits tordus par une grimace horrifiée. Son visage se détachait sur une mer d'autres, tous figés ans un masque d'angoisse identique. De plus immédiate importance – et de taille – lui apparu le fourgon bleu nuit qui glissait, roues bloquées et freins hurlant, en tournoyant follement à travers le parking verglacé. Il fonçait droit sur sa Gillet Herstal, et elle était en plein sur sa trajectoire.  
Elle n'eut même pas le temps de fermer les yeux de terreur.  
Quelque chose la frappa avant qu'elle ne lui parvint le crissement du véhicule sur sa moto.  
Fort.  
Evangelynn sentit une douleur lancinante à la tête et d'un coup, tout devint très sombre autour d'elle.

« J_e vais... mourir ?_ se demanda-t-elle avant de perdre pied dans la réalité »


	14. Le mot de la fin

Voilà, l'histoire de Evangelynn O'Connor est finie pour l'instant... Pour comprendre et continuer l'intrigue, lisez la suite : Les armes de Némésis.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu - et apprécié - ma fanfiction !

Kann95

P.S : Si vous estimez que les perles de l'Ange se termine en eau de boudin - comme dirait ma mère -, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas totalement fini...


End file.
